In recent years, various studies have been conducted to obtain agricultural chemicals which stably exhibit a favorable herbicidal effect, which have no harmful effect over crops and which can be used safely. Further, there is a tendency to employ various additives for agricultural chemicals which can reduce harmful effects of the agricultural chemicals over human and environment as far as possible.
Under these circumstances, it has been desired to quickly develop alternatives to conventional agricultural chemicals having the above-described problems, and to supply to the market agricultural chemicals which are human- and environmentally-friendly and which are also practical.
EP 0598515 discloses an activity-enhanced herbicidal composition comprising a specific sulfonylurea compound, an ethoxylated fatty amine type surfactant and a vegetable oil and/or a mineral oil. However, further studies have been required to accomplish formulations which are sufficiently practical and which also have high added value.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have conducted extensive studies to solve the above problems and as a result, have accomplished the present invention.